Kradam Ipod drabble stuffz
by sk8rgrl25
Summary: Another one! please read!


1]Complicated- Avril Lavigne "I'm staight," kris chuckled nervously. 'yeah of course you are,' Adam thought to himself dissapointedly and made it a point to dramatically storm out of the room. Kris watched him leave and sighed, regreting his previous outburst. He knew he should go check on Adam, but he didnt want the others getting ideas so he stayed put. Adam just sat upstairs shaking his head.

2]Best I Ever Had- Drake "Goodmorning, sleepyhead," kris smiled as Adam slipped his feet from under his covers. Adam stared up at him groggily and just shook his head going into the bathroom. Kris watched him go and just chuckled, what Adam didn't know was that Kris thought he looked best early in the morning, before he put on his makeup. He followed Adam into the bathroom and grabbing the eyepencil from Adam he pulled the raven haired beauty into a kiss.  
This is what he wanted everymorning, he wanted the best of Adam.

3]I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith Adam sighed slowly as he stared at Kris' quiet figure. His eyes fickered and a smiled crossed his face as Adam watched and he hoped Kris dreams were happy ones. After crawling into the same bed, Kris had found his favorite nook in Adam's embrace, where his head nestled near Adam's ribs and his body was wrapped securly around Adam's. Adam sighed again as Kris muttered his Adam's name in his sleep and squeezed him harder. "I love you too," Adam whispered

4]One-U2, sung by Adam Lambert Kris packed up his stuff and shoved it in a box. He didnt want to leave his shared room with Adam but he knew he had to. Adam had offered to let him stay, but Kris knew if he did their hushed affair would probably worsen. Adam watched Kris move his stuff from a spot at the end of the hall-  
way. He wondered if it was something he had said to Kris in their long nights awake in his shared bed. He was going to miss waking up to those brown eyes everymorning. it was the one thing he enjoyed in this compitition.

5]LoveGame- Lady Gaga Adam walked into the bathroom to find Kris in only a towel, a very small towel at that. Adam could feel the pressure suddenly bulging in his pants and prayed that Kris didn't notice.  
"Oh sorry man, I didn't mean-"Adam fumbled, backing out "Its okay," Kris replied. "But could you do something for me?"  
Adam nodded. "Come here," Kris breathed. Adam did as he was told. "Now tell me," Kris breathed in a husky voice. "Do you wanna fuck me?"  
Adam just nodded again. And Kris' towel dropped.

6]Fireflies- Owl City Kris follwed Adam out to the balcony and walked to the corner of it where Adam was standing.  
"Kris?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you beleive in destiny?"  
"Yeah"  
Adam turned around and looked at Kris, surprised. "Really?"  
"Yeah," Kris replied slowly. "I beleive destiny led me to this compititon, to the final two... to you"  
Adam smiled at kris and reached his hand out to touch Kris cheek. Kris leaned against his hand for a couple moments as it carressed his face and then pulled himself closer into an embrace with Adam. "I hope this never ends, maybe the world will slow down for a little while longer and let us enjoy this for a while. Adam just pulled him closer, kissing kris' forhead.

7]You Know I'm No Good- Amy Winehouse Adam quickly slipped out of the house with Kris on his arm and into the privacy of a waiting taxi. "Adam we shouldn't" Kris protested but Adam shushed with a finger and gave the driver directions. 'Geeze, what would Katy say if she knew?' kris though to himself but was distracted as Adam hand was suddenly on his crotch and his tongue down Kris' throat. 'No good,' Kris sighed internally. 'she'd say i'm no good.'

8]Supermassive Black Hole- Muse "You know you want to," Adam teased in kris' ear and nipped at his earlobe. Giving Kris one last wink Adam left the room to go to the room and wait.  
Kris knew he probably shouldn't. that he was strait and this was a bad idea but htere was a draw about adam that Kris couldn't resist and the hickie on his neck begged for more. Before he knew it he was at the door to their bedroom and opened the door to find Adam sitting expectantly on the end of Kris' bed.  
And Kris couldn't help but be dragged into this sexy black hole

9] Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects Adam gave him a pinch on the but and kris turned red getting the feeling that everyone had seen it, when in reality no one had.  
He quickly made his way to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find Adam on his heels. "Dont't do that stuff in front of people," he hissed at adam while filling up a cup of water and quickly gulping it down. "Don't worry," Adam replied, whispering into his ear. "you're my secret to keep."

10]Somebody To Love- Queen "I don't know," kris said uncertainly. "Katy just doesn't seem to make me happy anymore..." Adam nodded slowly in understandingly. "I know what you you just gotta find someone new to love." he looked over at Kris and kris saw something flash across his face, and wondered what the devil was thinking. "And maybe by new, you could mean a different sex..." Adam trailed off. Kris raised his eyebrow questioningly, but agreed, "Maybe."  
"somebody like you?" "now i didn't say that." Adam replied quickly, but Kris ignored him and pulled their faces together in a kiss. 'Maybe' kris thought to himself. 


End file.
